King Jimmy
by Cindel A. Royal
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins is the king of the school, let the days of glory have begin. Jimmy has many lovers to choose from the bullies to the nerds. But when a certain someone ask him to choose just one, his kingdom could fall unless he chooses. Looking back on all he had which each one, who will claim the high place in the school, right next to King Jimmy and be his one. Slash warning.
1. The Little Black Book

**I do not own Bully**

Jimmy Hopkins lay on his bed. The sheets covered his lower half, leaving his chest bare to the cool a/c air blowing softly. He could hear the game system in the common room power off signaling it was now 1am, but Jimmy was very wide away. He was too lost in his wonderful fantasies. He was getting goose bumps and shivered a bit.

He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, he smiled and sighed softly. He loved being King of the school, and with that sociopath Gary Smith in Happy Volts, no one was going to mess it up again. He was loved by all and praised daily by students and staff alike.

He dare not think of what life will be like next June, when he would, hopefully graduate and return to Brooklyn, New York. He didn't plan on staying with his mother and whoever is his current step-father for the moment longer than needed. But for now he was soaking in the glory of his small kingdom of Bullworth.

He thought of his many relationships with various school members. Of course with his royal status, he had girlfriends and boyfriends from every clique. He preferred the boys over the girls.

Smirking thinking of each boy and how different they were from each other; each had a special personality and touches.

He sighed and sat up, pulling open the drawer in the night stand, he rummaged around for his little black book.

He laid back against the headboard and opening the small leather book.

On each page was a picture of one of his boyfriends, their likes and dislikes and favorite sexual positions.

Jimmy smiled widely as he reminisced on the first page.

Trent Northwick, The bully.

**note** Jimmy does have feels for all the boys, some way more than others but these flashback are the most memorable times but good and bad. please leave reviews and there will be a vote of who he ends up with but i like to think i know who ya'll will pick . love and light***


	2. Trent Northwich

**The following chapters are all flashback. Once again I do not own bully**

Jimmy strolled around the campus; he shoved his hands into his pockets. He was plenty pissed off at Dr. Watts. He had yet another small explosion; Dr. Watts yelled at him and kicked him out of the class for the rest of the period. He walked around to the parking lot. When he rounded the corner he bumped into a bigger person. He looked up.

"Watch it moron!" The tall blonde bully snapped. Then he realized it was only Jimmy.

"Oh sorry baby, thought you were a nerd" He smiled widely with is dazzling Hollywood smile.

Jimmy shot him an angry look "I thought I told you to lay off people. Or do I need to beat you down again?"

"Whoa babe, seriously chill out, what's your problem?" Trent held up his hands defensively.

"Just fuck off Trent, I'm not in a good mood" Jimmy turned around and started to storm off.

Soon he heard fast footsteps behind him; he rolled his eyes and wheel around.

"Don't follow me Trent" He snapped.

"Come on baby, you really that mad at me?" Trent pouted cutely.

"No, not you, it's that asshole Watts" He admitted bitterly.

"Oh, you blew up your station again huh? Don't worry about it baby, I do it all the time." Trent touched his shoulder in a comforting fashion. "Come on baby, you're too tense, let me help you relax." He stepped closer.

Before Jimmy could react, Trent was pulling him into a dark corner and pressed him against the wall.

Jimmy felt warm lips against his. He thought of fighting Trent off, but when calloused hands brushed against his burning cheeks, he gave in and kissed back.

Trent pressed himself against Jimmy's smaller frame. Jimmy moaned softly to the contacted and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Trent's waist, holding him firm against him.

Trent pulled away a bit. His warm breath tickled Jimmy's face. He kissed his cheek and stopped just near his right ear.

"Wanna play shirts and skins?" He whispered in a husky voice

Jimmy could only nod.

Trent took his hand and led him to the mostly empty boy's dorm. They entered Trent's room, which he shared with Davis. Trent closed the door and locked it.

Trent smiled at Jimmy and shoved him down on the closest bed, which thankfully was his own.

He hungrily kissed down Jimmy's neck, sucking hard at a very sensitive patch of skin, winning a deep moan from the smaller boy. He grinned wickedly and nipped at it.

Jimmy bucked his hips against Trent's.

Trent moaned and bit harder.

"Fuck Trent not so hard" He moaned and tugged at Trent's blonde hair.

"Sorry babe" He muttered and kissed his neck again. He sat back on his heels and pull off his white button up. Now bare chested, tugged at Jimmy's blue school vest.

"Off" he commanded with a grin.

Jimmy sat up and rose up his arms, pulling off his vest, shirt and undershirt in one tug.

"Mmm, you look so beautiful Jim" He purred hugged him close, their bare chest touch.

"Shut up" Jimmy mumbled, he blushing a bit.

"You're beautiful, I'm beautiful, come on baby" He whispered touching Jimmy's back and clawing lightly, winning delicious noises him.

Jimmy pushed Trent over and settled on top of him, grounding their hips in a wonderful friction.

Trent moaned and hooked his fingers around Jimmy's belt loops pulling him firmer against him.

Jimmy started to trail heated kisses down Trent's neck and chest. He sucked and nipped at his over sensitive nipples.

Trent just about jumped off the bed with a very girlish squeal.

Jimmy laughed and caught his blonde hair and gave him a powerful domination kiss.

Trent moaned and wrapped his arms around his shoulder and moved his hip against him.

Jimmy moaned and kissed him deeper.

Trent let Jimmy's tongue enter his mouth and explore him.

The blonde went to work on their pants, once he unzipped Jimmy, he wasted no time in gripping him and pumping the hardness slowly, teasing the head. Jimmy moaned and bucked into his hand. His head dropped to Trent's shoulder.

Trent pumped him a bit fast, almost tormenting him. He moaned loudly when the other boy bite into his shoulder hard.

"Ah, Jimmy, harder" he started to pump him faster. Jimmy complied and bit down until he could taste a copper liquid on his tongue. He licked at the new wound.

Jimmy was panting now.

"T…..Trent I'm gunna…" he groaned, bit his own lip and tilted his head back with his eyes closed.

"Not yet you're not Jimmy-boy" Trent pushed him off him and stood up; he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants.

Jimmy was kicking off the rest of his troublesome clothing.

Trent was pushing Jimmy down and grinding against him within a split second.

"Fuck T" He moaned.

Trent grounded him harder and faster building a wonderful pressure between them.

"Beg me Jimmy" he whispered in his ear hotly

Jimmy only moaned and held him harder against him.

"Jimmy, beg" he bucked hard

"Fuck, please, Trent please" The smaller teen whimpered in need.

Trent grinned and quickly pulled out a bottle of lube from under his pillow and coated himself.

"You ready for me baby" he whispered against Jimmy's lips kissing him softly.

"Please" Jimmy shivered

With that Trent entered him with one powerful thrust.

Jimmy bucked and whimpered.

"Shh, Shh, its ok baby" Trent kissed him softly, letting Jimmy get adjusted to him.

After a few moments, he shifted and moved slowly inside him.

When Jimmy started making little moans, he moved faster and pushed in deeper.

He smiled when Jimmy bucked; Trent had hit the spot inside that drove him wild.

"Trent, harder" Jimmy moaned loudly, he clawed at Trent strong back hard, leaving red marks from his shoulders to his hips.

It didn't take long for Trent to feel his peak coming fast; he was panting and thrusting hard into Jimmy's smaller body.

Jimmy's noises were driving him insane.

Trent suddenly pinned Jimmy's arms to the bed hard and thrusting so hard the bed shifted and groaned to the movements.

Feeling his peak; he gripped and pumped Jimmy's hardness in time with his rhythm.

He looked down at Jimmy just in time to see his throw his head back and let out a loud moan of his name.

That's all it took for Trent to come undo.

He rode out their orgasms, until all his strength was gone.

He collapsed on top of Jimmy, panting hard.

Neither boy moved for several minutes; their breath finally slowed to normal, their body warm against each other.

Trent finally rolled off of Jimmy and sat up beside him, leaning on the headboard.

He messed around with something on his nightstand; he lit a smoke and took a long drag, held it a moment and let out the smoke.

He offered it to Jimmy.

Jimmy lay on his side watching him. "I don't smoke" He said plainly

Trent just continued smoking.

Jimmy got off the bed, and started to dress.

"Ya feel better baby?" Trent asked between drags.

Jimmy didn't look at him but only nodded.

Jimmy finished dressing and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Trent watched him with a sly smile.

"Um, I need to go, I'll see ya Trent" Jimmy said quickly and opened the door.

"See ya then baby" Trent said as the door closed.

Trent stared off into space and smiled.

"I'm a star" he said to the empty air.

_Presently _

Jimmy's cheeks burned with a blush at the memory of him and Trent. Out of his boyfriend he was most domination but strangely he made Jimmy feel so safe.

Jimmy turned the page in his little black book to the next boyfriend.

Gord Vendome

**yes I know Jimmy is a bit of a whore. But trust me you will like what is to come and there will be vote from you the readers of who Jimmy will pick. Please leave me reviews. Love and light**

**note** Jimmy does not date Duncan, the townie. I wanna keep it simple. but not to worry I have a mystery boy who could be a townie**


	3. Gord Vendome

**I do not own Bully**

Jimmy sat with head resting on his fist as he listened to Mr. Wiggins drone on about WWI.

He glanced over at Gord, who was sitting next to him, filing his nails.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Prissy" He muttered

Gord calmly pinched him hard under the desk.

"OW. Knock it off Vendome" Jimmy hissed rubbing his leg.

"Don't be rude then James" He said continuing the work on his nails, without looking at him.

"Preppie" He muttered.

Gord showed little interested in him for the rest of class.

The bell rang; Jimmy gathered up his bag and started for the door; heading down for lunch.

"Oh James, might I have a word with you?" He heard Gord's voice near the area behind the stairs

Jimmy sighed heavily and walked over to him.

"What do you want Gord?" He said already annoyed.

"What I want is stock in Aquaberry and a place at my daddy's firm after I graduate from Law school" He said in an arrogant tone.

Jimmy rolled his eyes "What do you want with me?" He corrected himself

"Ah yes, I would like you to come over to Harrington house tonight" He said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too, now be sure to wear your Aquaberry vest, the chaps and I simply will not allow common clothing in our hallowed halls"

"Whatever" He muttered turning away.

"James" Gord had grabbed his arm in a firm grasp.

Jimmy looked up at with a very annoyed look.

"Do not disappoint me. I would simply hate to have to send for you." He said seriously.

"Like I said whatever Gord" Jimmy pulled away, leaving Gord with an equally annoyed look on his face.

Gord walked off to drink machine as Jimmy when to the cafeteria. He ate his lunch of mystery meat and some sort of veggies. He smiled to himself, proud of causing annoyance to the pamper preppie.

He finished lunch and hurried off to his math class. The rest of the day was as dull as the rain that drizzled down on the sleepy school.

It was about 7:45pm when there was a knock on his door.

"What?" Jimmy called from his desk, trying to do his homework.

He turned around to see, Pedro, the smallest kid in the whole school.

The boy seems a bit afraid and shy. "Sorry Sir, But Gord sent me to ask you to come to the Harrington House right away" He kept looking down at his red shoes.

"Is that so? Well go tell Gord to shove it, I am not a dog who comes to his command." Jimmy turned back to his work.

After about a minute he stopped writing. "You're still here, ain't you Pedro?"

"Yes Sir" a small voice said.

"And you have been order to stay until I cave?" He stood up and walked up to Pedro.

Pedro looked up at him and nodded shyly.

"Ok, I give up. Tell Gord I am on my way." He sat on his bed to pull his dirty gym shoes.

"He also said to make sure to wear your Aquaberry vest" Pedro added before finally leaving the dorm.

"Fucking Gord sending a kid after me, knows I won't do nothing to a child" he grumbled pulling on his Aquaberry vest. He thought for a moment and decided to put on an entire Aquaberry outfit; but left his worn 'in brand less boxers and undershirt.

He walked outside and grabbed his skateboard and rode over the Harrington house. He passed Pedro on the way; the small child happily at him. Jimmy waved back.

He stopped his board near the steps and hopped off, leaving it in the bushes; He walked up to the main doors and knocked.

Parker answered the door.

"Hello Hopkins, What do we owe this honor?" He asked in a fake English accent.

"Gord sent for me" Jimmy said gruffly.

"Ah, I see, you may come inside" He opened the door wider for Jimmy.

Jimmy entered and walked towards the stairs.

"Hopkins you may wait here for Gord, sorry outsiders must be accompanied within the house, Derby's orders." Justin said with a pompous smile.

"Whatever" He muttered plopping down on a nearby arm chair

Jimmy waited 10 long minutes before Gord finally walked down the steps as if he was a little prince greeting his subject.

"Good Evening James, nice of you to accept my innovation" He smiled.

Jimmy only looked at him annoyed again.

"Come with me please" He waved his hand up the stairs.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and followed Gord to the 3rd floor and into the room at end of a long hall.

Each member of the preppies had their own room and bathroom, even Pinky had her own place on the 2nd floor.

Gord unlocked his room and enter, which Jimmy dragging himself after him reluctantly.

"Oh James please do act like you want to be here, and don't slouch" Gord said shutting and relocking his door.

Jimmy sighted heavily as he sat on the bed.

Gord studied him with a faint smile. "Nice outfit James, it suits you so well to dress nice. Is that all Aquaberry for me?" He crossed his arms in a high and mighty fashion.

"Maybe" He said in a bored tone.

Gord looked a bit annoyed then smiled. "Care to see my collection of expensive clothes?"

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "You gunna to model for me, Gordie?" Jimmy leaned back on his elbows.

"Would you like me to?" He said with a sexy purr.

"Whatever" Jimmy said hiding a smile.

"I hate that word, it's so lowly" He pouted like it spoiled brat he was.

Jimmy smiled widely.

"Aw what's the matter Gordie?" Jimmy teased him cruelly

Gord shot an angry look at him "How many times to I have to tell to not call me Gordie?"

"Ooo, someone's testy tonight?"

"James would you stop it, you are being an ass"

"I'm always an ass" he shrugged.

Gord scoffed and turned to look at something on his dresser.

"So we gunna fuck or not?" Jimmy said suddenly.

"James!" Gord looked at him shocked

"What?" Jimmy tried to play innocent

"Don't make it sound so dirty" He held his hand to his chest offended.

"I thought you like it dirty, you like me don't ya?" Jimmy smirked

"That is different, and speaking of dirty you could do with shower, your hair is so greasy" He looked him over.

Jimmy frowned and ran a hair through his messy hair. "My hair is fine, you are so superficial"

"Nevertheless, if anything is to happen tonight, you will have to bathe." Gord said, standing his ground.

Jimmy rolled his eyes but didn't move.

Gord walked over to him, swishing his hips.

"Shower James" He stood in front of him, looking pissy.

Jimmy smirked and suddenly pulled him into his lap. "No Gordie, I like being dirty and you know you like it too, come on think of it, a dirty lowly poor boy in your bed" Jimmy said in a very sexy tone.

Gord held onto him and about moaned at the very idea. "For me James, please?" He wiggled on his lap, pouted and batted those deep brown puppy eyes.

Jimmy sighed. "Ok, ok"

"Wonderful" He said leaving his lap with a kiss on the cheek. He started for his personal bathroom.

"Come James" He called to him.

"Oh I plan to" Jimmy said with a wicked smile.

Gord looked at him blushing deeply.

Jimmy laugh at him as he entered the bathroom; Gord had already started the shower, a warm fog filled the air.

Jimmy pulled off his Aquaberry vest and started to unbutton his shirt when Gord's hands covered his.

"Allow me" He said seductively.

Jimmy smirked a little and dropped his hands and let the preppie undress him.

When his shirt was pushed off his shoulders; Jimmy tugged Gord to him and cover his lips with his own.

Gord squeaked in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss.

"Mm, James" He purred as they pulled away.

"God, I wanna just take you right here Gord" Jimmy muttered against his lips.

"Mm, patience, James, patience" he brushed his cheek.

He pushed the shirt off and let it fall to the floor.

Soon he was completely naked in front of Gord.

"My, My, You should really be a boxer" He said eyeing him up and down.

"Knock it off Gord, it was hot it first few times, get some better lines"

"Just get in the shower, Hopkins" He pushed him toward the shower.

Jimmy hopped him and start to wash off quickly, just wanting to get the shower over with.

He jumped when he feel hands trailing over his back with a washcloth.

"You know I have never really explored your body James, it really is a wonderland." Gord purred in his ear.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder at him. "You really get off on this don't you?"

"Seems so" He washed over his bottom before gripping it. "Such muscles everywhere, how do you do it?'

"Well I have to run around a lot."

"Face me"

Jimmy turned and looked up slightly.

Gord had such a beautiful look on his face, it was a mix of sexy and curious.

Jimmy couldn't help but shiver as Gord washed his whole body like a ritual. He hated to admit he liked the pampering.

After what seemed like a hour long shower, Gord finally deemed Jimmy clean.

The shorter bully happily got out and towel off.

It was then Gord noticed a scar on Jimmy side, it looked like a knife wound, but seemed so old.

Gord gently touched it, Jimmy jerked away as if it burn. "Don't"

"James where.." Gord started to ask.

"Just don't." Jimmy warning in a low dangerous tone

Gord looked worriedly at him but then smiled.

"My, my, you are full of mystery"

Jimmy finished toweling off.

"Come James" Gord took his hand in his.

It was then the tables turned.

Jimmy pulled Gord against his naked flesh and kissed him hard and powerfully.

Gord instantly wrapped his arms around him and kissed back, curling his fingers into his damp locks, tugging slightly.

Jimmy pinned him to the close wall and trailed down his neck.

"Ah James" he moaned as the teen left wonderful kisses all over his chest and neck.

"Beg me for more preppie" Jimmy hissed in his ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Oh yes please James" He wrapped his legs around his waist, tugging him closer.

"Come on then Gordie" He held him as he turned and pulled them down onto the bed.

Gord was kissed and touching whatever he could.

Jimmy let out small moans and sighs.

"I want you to do something for me Gord." Jimmy whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"Anything" Gord panted out, he felt his whole body was on fire from his touches.

Jimmy suddenly was off him and pulled them to their feet.

"On your knees" Jimmy said with a wicked smile.

Gord understood at once, and push Jimmy to sit back down.

Gord dropped to his knees, and took Jimmy harden member in his hand and pumped a little before taking him into his mouth.

Jimmy thought he was going to lose his mind at the feeling and sight of the high and mighty prep on his knees.

Gord was a bit of an expert at this particular action.

Jimmy had gripped the bedding, his leg were starting to shake.

Gord's devilish tongue flicked and twirled over the sensitive skin.

Gord bobbed and took all of him in which a problem.

"Gord, I'm so close" he panted thinking Gord was going to back off, but the preppie just kept at it.

Jimmy came with a shiver and his legs suddenly went numb.

He fell back panting.

Gord crawled on top of him, kissing him passionately.

Jimmy pulled him closer and kissed back, exploring Gord's mouth.

"Mm, James you are so delicious" The prep purred.

Gord started kissing Jimmy's neck, trying to get the fire started again.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath Gordie"

"Aww, doesn't Daddy have any more love for me?" Gord tease him.

Jimmy smiled at the comment.

"Oh Daddy's got plenty of love for you boy" Jimmy turned on his side cause Gord to do the same.

Gord kissed him deeply and sweetly.

Jimmy got on top of him and nestled his hips between Gord's and moved against him.

Ah, James, please don't stop" He snaked his arms around him and pulled him against his skin.

Jimmy kept moving in a slow, steady rhythm.

He could feel himself growing hard again.

Gord kept begging him for more.

"Gordie, do you have anything we can use?" Jimmy breath hard in his ear, nip and sucking the lobe.

"Yes top drawer, hurry James" He begged.

Jimmy found the lube, he slicked himself up and gentle positioned himself at Gord's entrance.

"Condom please" Gord said, moving his hips away.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and put one on.

"Who knows where you have been or who with for that matter" Gord said, watching him.

"Funny I could say the same for you and your cousin" Jimmy retorted.

"Fuck you Hopkins" Gord snapped.

"Oh no Gordie, that's what I am going to do to you" Jimmy repositioned himself.

"James?" Gord looked up at him.

"What?" Jimmy looked into his eyes and saw a hint of fear and worry.

"Be gentle" He pleaded softly.

Jimmy kissed him deeply as he pushed in slowly.

Gord whimpered and clung to him.

Jimmy understood his pain and waited for him to get used to him.

Gord started moving for them, shifting his hip in wonderful ways.

Jimmy moved with him finding their rhythm.

Gord held onto him and bucked against him, feeling a powerful pressure building.

Jimmy moaned and panted in his ear, push harder and fast with each thrust.

"James, please, more, harder" Gord begged him.

Hearing those pleads were almost enough to drive him over the edge.

"I'm so close Gordie" He panted.

Gord arched his back and came with a shudder, as Jimmy soon followed.

They laid there in the aftershock, Gord still holding onto Jimmy as if he would fall away.

Jimmy slowly pulled out of him and laid on his side, unsure what to do next.

Gord answered that for him.

"That was very nice Hopkins, but now I am tired, please see your way out" Gord said with a cruel smile.

Jimmy sighed and laughed a bit. "Yeah I figured this much from you"

Jimmy quickly dressed and left.

Gord watched the boy leave.

"Poor people have their uses" He said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

_Present_

Jimmy had mixed feeling about Gord, he get him pissed enough to want to beat the rich out of him, then turn on a dime and be his submissive one.

Jimmy turned the page and looked at the picture of his next boyfriend.

Vance Medici, The Greaser


End file.
